Broken Glass Shorts
by RoseannaScarlett
Summary: These are some shorts for Broken Glass. They will be ongoing until the summer when I can update Broken Glass. Depending on how much they are liked will depend on whether or not they stay up after I update Broken Glass but until then enjoy! - Roseanna :3 x


Roseanna: Hi! I hope you like this little short that I wrote. It is about Seto and Yami before they became as powerful as they are now. Yami in Broken Glass is 18 and Seto is 23 but in this story Yami is only 13 and Seto is 18 so this short takes place about 5 years before Broken Glass. Hope you guys like this and any idea for a short for Broken Glass that I could do please share it with me and I will do my best :3

Scarlett: Roseanna does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any for the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. The only thing she owns is this short story and the Broken Glass story.

Roseanna: . Why must you say it!

Scarlett: Cause you won't and I can't be bothered with dealing with you if you do get sued.

Roseanna: You are too CRUEL!

Scarlett: It's tough love Rose. Get used to it

Roseanna: *sniff, sniff* On with the short story *blows nose*

xxxx

_**This story takes place before Joey, Bakura, Mariku, Marik, Ryou and Yugi join the gang**_

I was running at full pelt down the street, running past shops, pushing past people and hearing their startled gasps behind me as I raced away from them. I didn't care though. I only cared about finding Seto and I could smell him, he was nearby, and so were two werecats. I let out a growl

_Shit! Why would you go off on your own? You stupid Angel!_

I ran down a side street just in time to see an angel crunched up with his face against the wall and a werecat shredding one of his wings with its claws. I ran up to the werecat just as the angel let out a bird-like screech that resembled nails on a blackboard and sank my fangs into the werecat's shoulder dragging it away from the angel.

"Piss off wolf" hissed the werecat while throwing me off. "This has nothing to do with you. Now go home before I send you there with your tail between your legs."

_Is that so? Well that just will not do._

I lunged at the werecat that was still somewhere in between its human and cat form. It was ready for me however and swiped its claws across my face. I yelped and fell to the ground.

"Told ya so wolf" laughed the werecat. I growled loudly as I felt that familiar rage bubble in my mind, that small taste of insanity.

_Fucking bitch! That fucking hurt! Now I am really pissed off! _

I looked up at her growling loudly, showing my fangs and saw her take a step back in fright. I quickly swung my head round and bit onto her leg with all my strength. Then a sickening crack was heard as well as a scream of rage and pain and I felt the bone in her leg give way to my jaws. I stood up and pulled causing her to fall backwards with an 'oof' as her breath in her lungs left her for a moment. I let go of her leg and stood above her to attack her throat while she was winded but she kicked out at me with her other leg and sent me flying into the wall, causing me to land in a pile of broken glass, giving her time to stand as best as she could with her leg and grin at me.

"That all ya got wolf"

Slowly I got to my feet then leaned round and pulled a nasty, large piece of glass from my shoulder and started towards her again my blood dripping to the ground in large drops.

"What the-" she hissed as she saw the blood drop onto a bit of moss and burn through it killing it.

_Royal wolf demon blood. A bitch to get out clothes but a nice healing agent…..if you're a wolf demon that is._

I grinned as close to a smirk as a wolf can. The werecat slowly raised her claws and locked eyes with me, a hiss sliding out from between her clenched teeth.

_Here kitty, kitty, kitty._

Again I lunged at her knocking her off her feet as my fangs sank into her arm, my blood dripping onto her causing her to scream as it burned her. I then put my jaws around her neck and shook it once and put an end to the screaming. I looked up in time to see the angel twist the neck of the other werecat before he dropped it to the ground where it, like the one I had killed, turned all the way back into a cat. He then strode over to me his silver wings disappearing and kicked me right in the side.

"What in god's name do you think you're doing here Yami? I told you that I could handle this myself!" He yelled at me.

"Yeah! Cause that is so what it looked like when I arrived!" I yelled back turning back into my human form as I stood up, completely forgetting that I was naked.

"I didn't ask for your help, I would have been fine!" he yelled again.

"Why can you not ever accept any help that I give you?"

"…..Never mind. Just…do as I say next time"

"But Seto! We never hang out anymore!" I fake whimpered "Is doing this kind of thing together not much more fun than doing it alone!" I continued with my dramatics. Then he through one of his shoes at me.

"Shut up and change back I'm not gonna walk down the street back home with you looking like that" he said as I rubbed my head.

"Son of a bitch" I mumbled.

"Yeah. I know the biggest one you'll ever see" he laughed "Now shift. Get a move on." He said picking up his shoe.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Nii-chan." I said before changing back.

"You haven't called me that since we were little" he said grinning and pulling on my ear. "Now be a good boy and walk at heal, you big furry"

_WHAT! Oh it is so on!_

Growling I bit his leg and tore his jeans leg to shreds before running as fast as I could away from him.

"HEY! YAMI! GET BACK HERE!"

Xxxx

Roseanna: Soooo….what you think? Please review

Scarlett: I thought it was- *gets mouth covered by Roseanna*

Roseanna: No one needs to hear any for your nasty-ness

Scarlett: *muffled mumbles*

Roseanna: Anyway please review and I'll put another one up….I don't know when really :/


End file.
